<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RDR2 Ideas (and maybe a few drabbles) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634840">RDR2 Ideas (and maybe a few drabbles)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Like Don't Read, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, beta read by grammarly, no beta we die like men, thank you very much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Warnings will be put before each chapter.</p><p>Feel free to continue or use any of these ideas, I'm more of an idea haver than an actual writer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Marston/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. omegaverse idea 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content Warnings: dub-con/non-con elements, alpha/beta/omega dynamics. No smut.</p><p>This one probably won't make a lot of sense. I confused myself while I was writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur had had enough.</p><p>"John, you goddamn- Come. Here. <em>Now</em>."</p><p>John had been arguing with Abigail about something, as he seemed prone to do whenever at camp. However at the alpha's command, the omega's mouth snapped shut with an audible click, and he hung his head, barely containing a whimper. He came over to the alpha, eyes trained on the floor, not quite sure what to do with himself now that he was there.</p><p>Arthur reached behind his head and wove his hand into the hair there, yanking John's head back, exposing his neck. John couldn't contain his whimper then, dark eyes now watering, looking helplessly and pleadingly at his alpha.</p><p>"Alpha- <em>Arthur</em>, please," John rasped, struggling not to squirm under the older man's stony glare. "I'm sorry, please, <em>I'm sorry!</em>"</p><p>The alpha growled, silencing the omega's pleading and eliciting more whimpering. He leaned over and sniffed at the mating mark on the omega before baring his teeth and running the fangs over the area, preparing to bite.</p><p>"Alpha-" John whined, terror curling in his chest.</p><p>"Shhh. I ain't gonna hurt you." John only had a moment to feel confusion before the sensation of Arthur's canines piercing his mate mark overwhelmed his every sensory nerve. A full-body shudder wracked through him, his vision going white.</p><p>He came to on the ground. Numbly, he realized that he was moaning and sobbing, sounding like a dying animal. Arthur's teeth were no longer sunk in his neck, but he was lathing his tongue over the area, causing shockwaves of tingling pleasure to rock through the rest of the omega's shuddering body.</p><p>"Shhh, it's okay. It's over," He growled lowly, but John could barely hear him over his own wailing. Arthur had him pinned underneath his weight--John may have shot up in height as a teen, but he could never quite grow to be as strongly-built as Arthur, he was always so weedy. It would be comforting had he not just bitten him in the middle of camp, effectively reducing him to a humiliating, crying mess on the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you liked this/want to see more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. omegaverse idea 1 part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content Warnings: alpha/beta/omega dynamics. No smut.</p><p>A continuation of the last chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A-Arthur," he gasped wetly, "S-stop, s-s-s... !" He couldn't form words properly, he was sobbing so hard. He started to struggle weakly instead, but this only seemed to annoy Arthur, as his teeth grazed the mating mark in warning. John stilled the best he could, but he couldn't help his shaking as wounded sounds continued to rattle his entire body, breathing so fast that he was almost hyperventilating. He wished he was still unconscious because at least he wouldn't have to feel the hot shame flushing his body red.</p><p>His only solace was that nobody had dared to stare. The rest of camp went on with their tasks, eyeing Arthur warily. Even Dutch. He was the pack leader, sure, but not even he was sure he could beat Arthur in a fight when Arthur was feeling territorial.</p><p>What seemed like an eternity passed before John could calm down. Arthur had stopped licking his oversensitive neck and began to purr at some point, which John could admit was helping somewhat. He let the rumbling wash over him, finally stilling, the last of the tremors leaving his aching body. He exhaled shakily, flinching slightly when Arthur pushed himself up to stare down at the omega. </p><p>John dared to glance back. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see, but he certainly wasn't expecting the intensity, the <em>heat</em> of the Alpha's gaze, trained solely on him. Arthur truly was a mystery to John. One moment he was angry, the next he was looking at John like he was the <em>only person in the entire universe worth looking at</em>. He wasn't sure what to do with himself so he remained carefully still, body flat against the cool earth below him. They continued to stare at each other before Arthur suddenly stood and picked John up with him like he weighed nothing. John gasped, startled, and quickly wrapped his arms around his alpha's neck. He winced at the sudden jostling, but Arthur paid that no mind, bringing them both back to the alpha's own tent, a few paces away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To the 50+ people who have read (or at least clicked on) this fic, thank you, and an even bigger thank you to the 8 people who have left kudos so far! &lt;3</p><p>I'm hoping this idea is starting to make more sense, I might finish it and turn it into a short fic or something, but we'll see!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed :D Once again feel free to use or continue any of these ideas, I'm more of an idea haver than an actual writer anyhow. </p><p>Stay tuned for more, I won't post regularly or anything but y'know ;) I have Many Ideas.</p><p>Also if you have any requests feel free to comment them, I'll try to write a few of them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>